Bishie Vampire
by Tahru
Summary: Kimihrio Flourite comes from a Family of vampires, but he's so different from the rest of his family. And what is happening between him and the transfer student, Shizuka Doumeki! KuroxFai, Dounuts, SyaoxrandomfemaleOCs Baised off of Chibi Vampire


_1st Embarassment:_  
**Lasting Impressions**

A dark haired male stirred in his bed, waking up to the gentle sun poking at his eye lids. He had a hard time breathing when he actually awakened, though subsided (sort of) when he sat up. He blinked his unfocused blue eyes until he could see well enough to find his glasses and put them on, getting out of bed and stretching. This house was completely quiet, which was quite common. He started dressing, feeling a difference in his temperature and the heavyness of his body. He knew it was that time again of the month, and quite frankly he hated it. But what was he to do? He was a freak and that was about it. He walked out of his room in uniform, aiming to cook breakfast. He was really the only one who could cook in the house, but actually he enjoyed that. "I'm leaving!" he called, though sighed, "Like anyone was going to answer..." he mumbled, walking out the front door.

-X-

The boy was sitting on the sideline benches, _Why did we have P.E today..?_ He thought with a small groan, looking down.

"What's the matter, Kimihiro?" asked a familiar voice. The boy, Kimihiro Flourite, looked up. He smiled a little at the girl, she had dark brown hair in two ponytails, "you never feel well around this time of the month since Junior High. Are you secretly a girl?" she teasted, making him laugh a little.

"I'm fine, Himawari-chan!" he said brightly, "didn't get enough sleep is all." he lied, but she didn't seem to notice. Either that or she didn't press the matter.

X-X

"uum...Doumeki? Shizuka Doumeki, right?" Asked the principal of the school. She smiled warmly, though the other teen kept a nutral expression.

"Yes." he answered flattly. She went on awaring him he was late, all he gave was a small apology and headed for gym, considering that is where 1-D was. Everyone looked at him when the Gym teacher announced his name. Kimihiro looked over and his eyes widened. _W-what's this!? _ he thought frantically has he put his hands over his chest, _I...can't breath...my-my chest-!_ He gasped roughly, falling forward. Himawari gasped, "Kimihiro?!" Doumeki, on the other hand, just watched. Was he okay...?

The next think Kimihiro knew, he was in the infermary, tucked into the bed snuggly. "Kimihiro...if you felt that badly today, you should have staid home!" she scolded, though her voice was still gentle.

"...sorry...Himawari..." he muttered quietly. _What was that feeling...?_ He thought, pulling the blanket up higher, _All of a sudden my chest started hurting...my blood surging. It had to of been an instinctive reaction to something..._ "What's wrong?" Asked the girl sitting next to him, causing the boy to squeak,

"N-nothing! Can I please be alone...?" he asked in nearly a whimper. Himawari pouted slightly, shaking her best friend violently,

"You look fine! Now come on, and get back to class with me!" she said, forcing him to stand up. Kimihiro was unsteady at first, though was nearly dragged by the girl. He whined, walking down the hall, "What happened there, Kimihiro?" she asked looking over. The blue-eyed boy just shrugged a little, flushing as he looked away.

-X-

Doumeki entered the class, looking around, finding only one empty spot, "who sits there." he asked, more of commanded.

"That's Kimihiro Flourite's seat, the guy who collapsed in gym?" Said a female with long blue hair and eyes to match. Her, what looked like twin with pink hair, piped up,

"He's anemic and won't be back for a while, so don't worry." They smiled simutaniously, it was kind of creepy to everyone, though Doumeki didn't care. He sat, feeling a bit awkward in someone else's seat. He looked up when he heard a soft gasp, seeing Flourite. _Wh-why is the transfer student in my seat...?_ He thought. His face gradually becomming redder. His hand made it up to his mouth subconciously,

"Oi-"

"I'M GOING HOME EARLY!" He yelled, running away abruptly. Doumeki blinked a little, expression dull as he looked at the teen sitting next to him,

"Do I look creepy?" he asked bluntly. The boy blinked, flushing a little at the sudden question,

"Uh...ah...you're face doesn't look creepy...I guess..." he mumbled. The other just growled a little, looking away and thinking if the strange boy was okay...

Kimihiro panted as he rested against the back of the gym, he swore he was going to peak at any moment, though could control it for the while. He slunk down to the ground, taking out his cell. A little fox charm clung to it, _Better contact my sister..._He looked up, seeing the blazing sun, _though she'll only come out after dark..better leave her a message._ He started texting and when he finished he sighed. "That transfer student..." he mumbled to himself, "why did my blood react to him...?" he asked himself. He growled, putting his head in his hands, "this sucks! School was so peaceful until now!" he whined pitifully. He was greatful when, hours later, the sun was finally setting. _Now's my chance! Better sneak out the back..._he carefully crept out into the road, walking fairly fast. Unknown to him, Doumeki was right be hind him. _...It's that Flourite kid..._he thought to himself, slightly amused. _Feels like I'm stalking him...though it is to my house as well_. Kimihiro stumbled into the park, the cut-through to both homes, and leaned against the fence for a moment, "There shouldn't be that many people here..." he mumbled to himself. _I can't take it...I need to find a target...or it'll happen again..._He thought blurrily as his normal blue eyes turned yellow and nearly cat-like. He looked over, a man was sitting, sleeping, on the bench. _Perfect he won't even--_"Gyah!" Of course, Flourite tripped over his own two feet, landing infront of the man. He promptly awakened,

"huh..? Are you okay?!" he asked sleepily, getting on his knees to help him. Kimihiro didn't bother to look up, though smirked when he felt his fangs grow as a natural reaction. "Hey! Are you--gah!" the man was surprised when the other wrapped his arms around his neck. To Doumeki, it really looked like a lover's embrace, _Does he know he's in public?_ He hid behind a tree, watching intently. Though, what the other couldn't see, was when Kimihiro sunk his fangs into the other's neck. Shizuka's eyes widened slightly, _...is he a prostitute or something?_ he thought, slightly amused by the thought, but more disgusted. The man fell, unconsious, when he was let go of and Kimihiro sighed contently. A couple of bats flew in the air as a young brunette hopped down from the branch she was sitting on. She looked no older than eight, dressed like a gothic porcline doll. Though the plush she was holding looked out of place, looking like a white deformed-rabbit.

"Go." she said simply, pointing to the man. The bat obeyed practically smaking him in the head, whiping his memories and waking him up. He looked at his watch,

"I have to get back to work!" he said frantically, running off.

"**Ki-Mi-Hi-Ro! Mokona thinks Sakura-chan shouldn't clean up your messes always**!" it, the doll, said nearly gleefully.

"Sakura! It's not my fault, don't pick on me!" he nearly whined, looking away embarassed.

"It wasn't me. Mokona-kun was talking on it's own," she said simply. Doumeki blinked, _I really wish I didn't see that..._he thought as he snuck away from the scene.

"Thanks for helping out, Sakura." He said with a smile, earning a small one back

"**As long as Kimihiro understands!**" the doll--thing--said again. The two started walking, Kimihiro was now much more happy,

"Aah~ I feel much better!" he said brightly, Sakura looked at him,

"Come on, Mom should be waking up soon." She informed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tahru's inserted note: _Yo, guys! There will be two Embarassments to a chapter, alright? Sometimes more, sometimes less. I'm just following the book. X3

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_2nd Embarassment: _

**Family and Danger**

Kimihiro sat at a desk, a small lamp on as he did his homework, "Kimihiro-chaan!" a soft voice spoke as blonde hair tossled when he looked over in the opisite direction, "That light is too bright...can you turn it off?" he asked. The boy sighed, fixing his glasses and looking over,

"But mom..." he said, "reading in the dark causes eye-strain. And I already have glasses!" he protested. His mother, Fai, sighed.

"Not our fault you weren't born with night vision." came a gruff voice next to Fai. His blood red eyes could be seen even in the dark, and his hair was pitch black.

"Kuro-rin! Don't be so mean." The blonde said, handing over a glass of blood to his lover. Kurogane drank some of it, making a face. It wasn't his exact prefrence, but it would do...for now. Kimihiro started writing in his journal:

_I like my family, really. People steriotype vampires too much, so our secret could never come out. But sometimes I wonder how my mom, Fai, actually loves my dad, Kurogane. They're polar opisites...but for some reason I'm the only one who really looks like them. My little Sister, Sakura, and older brother Syaoran look nearly nothing like my parents. They both have brown hair, him having brown and her having green eyes. They look like sibilings of another family, not ours. The only thing that convinces me is that they're vampires like the rest of us. Though, Sakura didn't fully awaken as a vampire yet. And me? I'm a vampire, but not in the sence you're thinking. It's just too embarassing._ Kimihiro yawned, turning off the light, "I'm going to bed..." He muttered,

"It's only eleven, Kimihiro." Kurogane pointed out, glairing at his son. The boy sighed dramatically, leaning against the wall,

"I have school tomarrow, dad." He said dissmissively, walking down the hall to his own room. Kurogane grunted, "What are we going to do with him? He's awake during the day, loves the sun, doesn't like the dark...he's practically a human!" he hissed. Fai frowned a little, his blue eyes looked over to the red ones,

"Kurgie, it's not his fault...though it is odd..." he mumbled, leaning against the other.

-x-

Kimihiro started his morning routine again, feeling much better then the day before. He was cooking his own lunch, when he hear a small voice say good morning, "Sakura? Why are you up?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. She yawned a bit, holding Mokona in her arms,

"It's cloudy today. I figured I'd go to elementary school." she explained. Her brother just gave an 'oh', then thought for a second,

"Did Syaoran come home last night?" He asked curiously. Though, Sakura only shook her head,

"Not yet." she answered.

-

A woman in nothing but her under-cloths touched the curtains to open them until a figure in the bed spoke up, "Don't open the curtains..." he said quietly. He was laying on his stomach with the his face in the pillow and blanket drapped over his lower half. The woman looked over, blinking curiously,

"They've been closed this whole time...I thought I'd let in some air." she explained.

"I don't like the sunlight," he said smoothly. She told him it was cloudy, but he just chuckled, "even so, the sunlight gives me a headache."  
"Alright then, well I'm going to work." she told him, sitting next to him on the bed. Syaoran turned his head slightly, gently touching the girl's arm, asking if he could sleep here, "Sure, as long as you will be here when I get back."

-

"That's exactly what happened, so now he has to wait until the sun sets again." Sakura finished. Kimihiro twitched a little,

"Okay, let's get off the subject...getting told something like that by a third grader is kinda creepy." He informed, taking his bentou, "but I gotta run!" he said brightly, running out the door. He didn't get to walk too far without noticing that Doumeki was infront of him. He squeaked, _The transfer student!_ He thought, hiding around the corner, _Why did my blood react so much? Was it because I was just because I was close to my danger day..?_ He thought, watching him as he walked, _I should talk to him...just to make sure..._ He thought, starting to walk a bit wobbily, "Uum..." he couldn't find his voice, _Shit..Well if I can't say anything, I better make eye contact!_ He thought, running quickly. But he didn't see Doumeki kneel to tie his shoe, so he completely tripped over the other. He landed on his shoulderblades, with the rest of his body curled over, feet resting on Doumeki's shoulder. Flourite's face turned scarlet as they just stared at eachother for a moment until Kimihiro forced his body to completely fall on his back, "Umm...Go...good morn...ing..." he mumbled as he adverted his gaze. Before he could really register anything, he felt himself getting picked up onto his feet by the other, "Oh...you don't have..." his voice trailed off as Doumeki handed him his (Kimihiro's) school bag. He looked down at him, his stare concered slightly, but mainly icy, promptly walking away. All Kimihiro could do was watch, _...what was with the aditiude..?_ He thought to himself.

-x-

Kimihiro was so glad when the day ended, he felt like someone was staring at him. And not just anyone...Doumeki. Quite frankly it creeped him out. But eventually he made it to work, Cat's Eye. He really didn't like his boss...she was tall, beautiful, and _evil_. He swore it. Really. He had just got done surving someone when another asked for napkins. He nodded and trotted back to the store room. He looked up, the napkins where all the way on the top shelf that he couldn't reach. "Okay who put the napkins....all the way up there?" he asked to no one in particular, grabbing a step-ladder.

Doumeki walked to the back of the store and into _her_ office. "I'm Shizuka Doumeki. I called earlier." he said. The woman looked over, her blood red lips curling slightly into a smile,

"Doumeki-kun was it?" she mused, "Please, sit." she said, sitting down as well. Doumeki obeyed silently, "Doumeki-kun, why do you want this job?" she asked, seemingly innocently.

"Saw there was an ad....and it's just me and my mother. I don't want her to work to support me." he said flattly. She gave a caring smile,

"Okay. You're first month will be a trial. There should be a uniform in your size in the store room." She instructed. Doumeki once again obeyed.

_Uuhn...this thing wobbles so much..._Thought the young vampire, still atempting to reach the napkins. The door opened suddenly, scaring Kimihiro. He lost balance and started falling, though Doumeki atempted to catch him. Of course, since nothing goes right for the Flourite, he ended up sitting on the other's head, but once falling again, the other actually caught him, falling as well. Kimihiro let out a small moan, noticing he was laying horizontally on someones lap. He hesitantly looked up, flushing, "D-Doumeki-kun?!" he nearly squeaked out.

"You're heavier than I thought." he said bluntly. Kimihiro looked away, slightly annoyed with the comment.

"Oh my, are you two okay?" Asked their boss. The paler boy looked up at her,

"Yeah, Yuuko-san..." he murmured, and found himself for the second time being picked up by the rock-teen, "thanks, Doumeki-kun..." he murmured. Yuuko looked amused as she smiled,

"Classmates?" she asked, the two nodded in usion, "Good! Doumeki-kun can walk Flourite-kun home." She said with a little smirk as she walked out. Kimihiro sighed as he followed Doumeki out of the building like a little puppy...it was so uncomfortably quite and for some reason Doumeki didn't like it,

"So you work at Cat's Eye." he pointed out. Kimihiro didn't look over,

"Yeah...that...that I am..hehheh..." Both were silent for a few more seconds, "In my family, when your my age...you're expected to get a job and start earning you're keep..." he explained softly. He was in charge of the Electricity bill, considering he was the only one who actually used it. He unknowingly picked up his pace, though was abruptly stopped when he felt a strong hand grip at his arm,

"If you have a job, you don't have to whore yourself out anymore. So stop doing it." he said sternly. The vampire's eyes widened as he flushed, whipping around to face him,

"WHORING?!" he asked, looking utterly pissed off. Doumeki didn't even flinch, or change expression for that matter,

"I saw you servacing that older man yesterday." Kimihiro went from pissed to surprised and scared_ HE SAW THAT?!_ he thought,

"Th-that wasn't-! ...I-I-I-I-I-I...I w-w-would n-never..." He knew he was horrible at lying about that kind of things. Doumeki knew, and continued to think he was a little prostitute.

"Hey hey." Said a smooth voice from behind him, "Why, if it isn't Kimihiro. Long time no see." The brunette smiled and the blonde in his arms cuddled closer to him,

"Whose that?" she asked, nearly defencively. Syaoran just chuckled,

"Little brother." he said simply, putting on a beautiful smile as he hugged her back.

"Do you really have to go home..?" She said, sounding upset. Syaoran looked at her with beautiful brown eyes,

"I've been at your house for five days...I have to go home sometime.." he said softly, murmuring sweet nothings and promises to see her again. Kimihiro made a small noise in disgust, looking away from the scene, though noticed Doumeki had left.

Once getting home Kimihiro sat on the couch next to his mother, "Mom...he thinks I'm a freakin' gay prostitute." he said somberly. The blonde just laughed a little, wrapping an arm around his son,

"Then he's only half right!" he said brightly. The raven-haired boy groaned, his head falling into his hands.

What on earth are people going to think of him in school...?

------

_Tahru's Note:_ KIMIHIRO HAS A ONCE A MONTH BLEEDING PROBLEM! XDD

Alright alright not bad, ne? The first while will be based nearly completely on the manga, but it will be changing...soon. Okay?

Doumeki lives with his Mother.

I made Syaoran a 21 year-old womanizer. (...I may be flamed or praised, not sure yet)

I made Kimihiro into a reverse vampire.

I made Sakura into a 3rd grader prodigy.

Mokona into a talking toy.

And Kurgie into a Vampire as well.

Okay, I fixed some of the typos I found while re-reading it. I know there's more, but please, don't point them out...I know. I really do. :3

Read and Review please thank you :3


End file.
